Iruka's Mission
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: A disaster happens, little is known and help is asked for, the hokage sends Iruka and Shizune to help out and try to gather what has happened. Was it a simple natural disaster or perhaps there is something bigger going on. How will two people who normally are working away from the field adapt as they work together in the field.


The sound of an alarm going off as if it was any other day of the week, it was something that was common in any houses even in a town filled with ninja. A hand reached over and hit the alarm, the long tan arm pushed which grabbed it was that of one Iruka Umino, teacher of young future ninja. He had heard that alarm so many times, that he was actually partly away before It, used to waking up without it or used to waking up at a certain time in the morning each and every single day. He got up as he stretched himself out, knowing that most likely this would be a normal day, which meant that he had a basic idea of what was going to happen and what he was going to want to teach. Then there would be elements of his day which would mess up his plan up and then he would have to adjust and adapt to the things that randomly took place. Every day those random things happened and had to be prepared for as best as possible. That said it was more about adjusting and thinking on his feet to the unpredicted.

Getting up the dark haired young man headed to the shower getting ready pretty quickly as he then got dressed for the day, fixing his hair in its normal fashion, he fixed his bed before he went in and made himself some breakfast. As he ate, he went over his mental notes for the things that he had to work on during his day, the various lessons he would have to teach, how long each lesson was going to take and how long he would focus on the key points and the order. All the little things that didn't seem to matter in a lesson that were extremely important during the preparation and making sure the lesson worked.

Grabbing his vest, he put it on as he then headed off to work. He was sure that they were going to have a lot of things going down,and a lot of adjustments, but he felt ready, he was sure that it was going to be pretty much like any other day that awaited him as he looked at the school which was only a few blocks down from his own small apartment, that he had been living since he started teaching around five year before. He had spent years dealing with Naruto, and now his prized student was gone having left to go train with Jiraiya, it was something that would be good for him, though Iruka missed the blonde ninja, he was sure he was learning and doing well and having a great time traveling with the great sannin.

As he walked into his room, he knew that Naruto Junior, asked Konohamaru was going to be there and was going to be just as much of a trouble maker as Naruto. He sat down his stuff on his desk and looked at the students who were arranged around the room. Many still finishing up conversations, others turning to look at him the moment that he walked into the room. Yeah, this was going to be a normal day, he was sure of that in that moment. He picked up his book and looked out among his students asking Konohamaru to come up to show a lesson as he did roll.

Yes, the day went as he figured that it would, he spend the day giving out lessons giving out work and getting on his students to make sure they were not causing distractions. Of course Konohamaru did everything that he cause problems and Iruka had to keep a close eye upon the youngster. He helped many including Konohamaru prepare for their future, one day at a time. He smiled though a bit tired as he looked at the group walk out of the room. This was a normal day, nothing was different about this day that happened any other day. It was time to get some ramen head home and rest. The sameness in each day was pretty much a routine, something that was so very much important in the lives of students as well.

He finished his notes and was going to head out, taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared for the next day, but more to unwind that night and relax for a moment or two. Getting to the door, he noticed someone walking into the hall, he figured that he needed to walk in that general direction. He moved in the hall quietly, as he then noticed who it was a blinked as he walked up to the short dark haired Shizune, standing there in the middle of the hall , she was facing the other way and looking for someone.

"Shizune, um, is there something I can help you with, a student who missed a appointment, or a date with one of the teachers I don't know about," Iruka commented as he looked at the beautiful medic and assistant to the hokage as well. He knew there were things that happened, but he wasn't one to worry about the grapevine or what was happening with his fellow teachers. If they needed help he helped as much as he could.

Shizune looked at him surprised by his assumption, but she shook her head as well, "No, I actually was looking for you Iruka, Lady Hokage needs to talk with you," she replied as she handed him the summons, "and it is rather important so I would head to see her as fast as possible."

"Thanks I will head down there as fast as possible," he waved to her as he walked off he would have to put that ramen off till after his meeting. Did he need to see the Hokage, but he wasn't sure why she would want to see him. It was odd, he wasn't called to the bosses office much, perhaps some news about Naruto she had to tell him. He was a bit worried when he thought about that possibility. Could it be Konohamaru getting in trouble, seemed possible as well. He honestly had no clue what was going on.

He got to the office of the Hokage pretty quickly, he saw Tsunade sitting at her desk, paperwork in front of her as she looked at him a folder in front of himself. He felt her eyes upon her as he stood there, she was the boss of everyone in the town a fact he didn't ever forget.

"Umino Iruka, chunnin and teacher at the academy, work record spotless, the best teacher at the academy for a number of years, amazing reviews of your performance as a teacher, a inspiration to many including Uzumaki Naruto, and Sarutobi Konohamaru. Number of missions out of Konoha, are limited but success has been consistent over numerous missions, most simple though.

"Well, Nara Shikamaru will take over your classes, you are going on a prolonged mission. We are short of capable ninja like yourself, and I have a mission that will require a two man team. You are to investigate a region where a disaster has happened. The request for help wasn't the most clear, but they requested ninja to help out and are paying well enough to send just two ninja given this is a possibly C o bur more likely a higher rank ninja, we are only counting it as a C rank mission. You will leave tonight, to get there as fast as possible, you will support your partner, who shall be a medical ninja who will work to help heal the injured. You will also figure out if the reasons for the disaster and make a report of what you think the villages response should be.

He was shocked to be sent on this mission, but he wasn't one to turn down the mission, he was standing in front of his boss a woman who had the strength to crush buildings and who was very serious at the moment. Tha itself told him the seriousness of her request and that he had to take It. This was going to be a change, this was going to be different, but he would of course do his best at the mission. He knew by doing this he would be at least be able to help others, and show a good example to his students and would be able to use the things he learned in the mission when working in his class when he got back.

He noticed Shizune walk into the room a moment later, in her long sleeves and her flak jack as well. He raised an eye on this as he wondered why she looked ready for the mission and why she would go.

"Shizune, your prepared I am sure, she is going with you, Iruka, she will take charge of working to help those who are hurt. She is the best we have other than myself of course, and you will be supporting her, in this mission, for this mission you can consider yourself equals despite differences in ranks."

"Yes, ma'am, I will. I will do my best to represent the village" he said as he took the file of the mission from her. "Shizune, I will meet you at the gate in a hour, that is how long I need to prepare for this mission," he informed her before taking his leave. This was a different day, and the days ahead for once, he didn't know what was going to happen at all. It was different, but he had to do his best, he had a feeling he wasn't being sent to a normal situation somehow.

A/N- Well it is a different story, but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
